


Like Us!?

by Kayumi03



Category: bangtan sonyeondan, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Living your dream, Romance, Sarcasm, a little bit angst, a lot of awkward moments, chasing hot boys, friends who became family, happy ending thou, just have fun!, just kidding, kind of AU but also not, some fate and shit, some funny and some not so funny puns, sorry I don't know what to tag here anymore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 22:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10291148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayumi03/pseuds/Kayumi03
Summary: So, what did you expect from your last year in highschool? Meeting new people. Maybe that you'll finally get yourself a proper boyfriend. Getting good grades. Having fun and from time to time get yourself in trouble cause Hey! Why not!? We're young! Definitely the best year of your (now not so) endless school life.Yeah... We had the same expectations.Moving to Korea wasn't anything we would classify as such. And nobody told us that this was just the beginning. Thank you very fucking much.A story about three girl and how three different stories became one dreamOrA story full of sarcasm, mixed with friendship and romance, existential crises and a little...okay a lot of awkward moments.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Important:  
> The story is written from 3 different authors, so the perspective will change from chapter to chapter. Have fun!

Stepping onto stage is just like making the last step over the edge off a cliff. Thick fog prevents you from seeing the ground. You're heart is beating as fast a the wings of a little bird. It shoots adrenaline through your veins. You know you must take the last step. Hell, you even want to take it. Although your mind tells you, you'll die if you do. Because how could you survive jumping off a cliff when you can't see the ground?

You're stepping over the edge nonetheless.

You are falling but you're not scared anymore. The expecting voices from the people who came just to see you, are your wings. You're flying, it's the best feeling you ever had. It doesn't matter that the spotlight is blinding your eyes, the loud music is deafening your ears and you are sweaty all over. Everything that counts are your steps harmonizing with the rhythm. Your voice which seems to give everything a meaning. The voices of your friends who became family and the voices of your fans. Their happiness has become yours, and then, when the light goes out, you'll hit the ground hart. Every muscle in your body hurts and your scratchy voice is nothing more than a pathetic moan. But you can still feel an echo of that happiness and you know you need to keep going, because you became addicted to this feeling. So you're standing up and with a smile on your lips and a spark in your eyes you receive another shot of your personal drug.

**Author's Note:**

> We're no native speaker so excuse any spelling or grammatical errors and feel free to point them out to us. Thanks in advance!  
> -Y :-)


End file.
